Dorm Love
by redstarangel26
Summary: I stared at the man in front of me who was carelessly balancing a pencil on his nose. "Natsu you know we are supposed to be studying!" I yelled at him. The pencil dropped to the ground and he stared at me intently. "But I can't study when you distract me." He said bluntly. Wait what?


**Hey guys! I've been itching to write and I have a little time and no homework or anything to worry about so I'm going to give my lovely readers a one-shot about Natsu and Lucy of course! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: I stared at the man in front of me who was carelessly balancing a pencil on his nose. "Natsu you know we are supposed to be studying!" I yelled at him. The pencil dropped to the ground and he stared at me intently. "But I can't study when you distract me." He said bluntly. Wait what?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this T.T But did anyone read the previous chapter of the manga!? HOLY SHIT JESUS MOTHER OF FUCK. Anyways…**

"LUCE!" I heard him yell loudly from behind me. I sighed and slowly turned around only to be tackled in a tight hug by my best male friend, Natsu Dragneel. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks as I returned the embrace.

"What's up Natsu?" I questioned. He released me and gave me his bright toothy grin. "I missed you!" He said happily. I rolled my eyes. "I just saw you yesterday at Fairy Tail Diner you dumb ass." I said. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well that was too long ago." He complained. I sighed and adjusted my heavy books in my arms. He saw my movement and quickly snatched them away from me.

"Hey what are you doing?" I questioned. He smirked and continued to walk forth. "I thought I'd help you carry these. Where are you headed? Wait no let me guess!" He said quickly. I sighed and looked at him skeptically.

"Let's see, you just got done with calculus, which means you are done for the day, so you were going to head on back to Fairy Tail Diner to get your usual lunch." He said. I laughed quietly. Leave it to Natsu to know my schedule better than I do.

"And what would my usual lunch be?" I questioned. His lips pulled into another bright smile. "Well its Friday, so a bacon cheese burger with curly fries and a strawberry milkshake. And then if you're really hungry you get some onion rings." He said. Damn he really did know me too well.

"How do you remember this stuff?" I questioned pushing open the doors of the diner. The bell rung and a bunch of people greeted us happily.

"Oh come on Luce!" He said throwing an arm around my shoulder. "I know everything about you! I mean we have been friends, since…" He trailed off.

"Ha, there's one thing you don't know. Kindergarten Natsu, Kindergarten. You ran up to me as your hyper little self and threw a toy at my head and called me weird for playing in the sand alone. We fought the rest of the recess time." I said. He laughed sheepishly.

"Oh yeah I remember that now." He said. I shook his arm off of my shoulder, trying to fight the blush off of my cheeks, and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey Lucy! Natsu! How can I help you today?" Mirajane, the beautiful bartender and famous model, questioned. I gave her a bright smile.

"Hi Mira! I would like-"Bacon cheese burger with curly fries and a strawberry milkshake!" Natsu said happily. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"What if I don't want that today?!" I questioned. He stuck his tongue out playfully. "Oh you know you're going to eat no matter what you say." He said ordering his food and then turned to me.

"So Luce! I was wondering if you could help me out with a test I have in a couple of days. It's for math, and you know how that's my weakest subject." He said. I nodded. Despite Natsu's daily basis stupidity, he was actually rather smart in all of his subjects, except for math; it just never clicked with him I suppose.

"Of course Natsu, where will we study? My place or yours?" I questioned. He placed a finger on his lips in thought.

"Well I think I recall Gray saying that he had a date tonight with Juvia, so we will have the dorm all to ourselves." He said. I felt my heart thump loudly at the thought of being alone with him, in that tiny little dorm.

"I don't know, is it clean?" I questioned. He nodded. "Erza kind of came in the other day and forced us to clean up our "pigsty." He said quoting with his fingers. I laughed.

"Well she used the correct word for that. Fine, I'll help you; I'll be by around six. You better have pizza there or I'll leave." I said with a wink and then walked away. I placed my hand over my heart and sighed happily. One night with just me and him, the love of my life. Yep, it happened, the typical cliché childhood romance. But unfortunately I had no clue as to how he felt towards me. There was always that little voice in the back of my mind that reminded me of Lisanna. Mira's younger sister, the beautiful swim suit model that was currently touring in Paris. I could never live up to the standards! What guy wouldn't want her? She's sweet and selfless person, with the body of goddess. I sighed and opened my dorm door and collapsed onto my bed.

"Rough day Lu-chan?" My best friend Levy questioned from her bed. I had met Levy in Middle School. She, Erza and Mira were the first real female friends I ever had. Up until that point, I hung out with Natsu every single day. We would sometimes even sleep over at each other's houses, until puberty came, and I got the talk from my mother and father which was embarrassing as hell! I still remember the next day perfectly. Every time Natsu came into my line of sight, I would turn into a tomato and run away from him. Of course it was around that time that I had started to develop my crush for him. He did eventually tackle me to the ground (quite literally) and got the truth out of me.  
I groaned in reply and I heard her snap her book shut and gently tossed it onto the little table we had in the middle of the room for eating and studying.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with a pyro that has spikey pink hair and goes by the name of Natsu Dragneel?" She said. I sighed and turned over onto my side.

"I'm going to be alone with him tonight to help him get ready for a test." I said. Levy's eyes practically lit up like a Christmas tree.

"THIS IS PERFECT!" She yelled jumping up from her bed and running to my closet. I sat up and looked at my friend confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. I was suddenly hit with a pile of clothes. "What else can I be talking about? This is the perfect opportunity to tell him your feelings!" She squealed with excitement. I threw the many shirts off of my lap and jumped to my feet.

"Levy you are insane if you think I'm going to tell him that I love him!" I yelled. She turned to give me a glare and pointed a stern finger at me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you have been in love with this buffoon for how many years and you STILL have not confessed! You need to grow a pair and get it over with." She said. I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my pelvic.

"Um Levy, as much as you want me to grow a pair, I think that is humanly impossible." I said. Her stern face twitched at my comment, I could see the pout slowly turn into a smile.

"Fine Lucy, be a smart ass for all I care! But I still think this is your chance." She said. I sighed and looked over at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon; I still had quite a bit of time.

"What do you intend I do?" I questioned. Her eyes widened. "Are you saying you're finally agreeing?" She asked quietly in disbelief. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Levy I am. I guess you are right. I'll never get a chance like this again, and it will be even harder to get a chance after college since I don't know where we are all headed. So I guess I've got nothing to lose." I said. She cheered loudly.

"That's the spirit!" She yelled. I sighed and sat back down on my bed. "Now let's make you look gorgeous!" She said pulled me into the bathroom. God help me.

* * *

After two hours of arguing on what I should wear, I finally won with my 'casual yet sexy' choice. A simple light red tank-top barely showed my slim belly, and a tight black jean skirt that ended in the middle of my thigh. I pulled on some knee-length black high-heeled boots. Levy then sat me down on the toilet and did my make-up while I curled the ends of my hair. I examined myself in the mirror after the hour of work.

"Stunning! Now for some perfume!" Levy said running to my dresser but I stopped her.

"No don't! Natsu hates it when I use my perfume. He said he just likes my shampoo smell." I said, feeling the blush rush to my cheeks. Levy cradled the bottle against her face.

"Awe that is so sweet!" She yelped in excitement. I sighed and grabbed my bag and books. "I'll be back in a few hours." I said opening the door, taking my keys off the little hook. "And if you don't come back we all know that's a really good sign." Levy said jokingly.

"LEVY!" I yelled, my face burning bright red. I just slammed the door shut and walked down the hallway. Damn her and her perverted thoughts. I tapped the elevator button and waited for it to arrive to the fifth floor. I tapped my foot impatiently and glanced at me phone. It was five fifty, if I was late he would never let me live it down. The doors finally opened with a ding and I walked in and pushed the button again. A bunch of butterflies started to churn up in my stomach. What if tonight really did go that far? Would I let it happen? I felt the bottom of my belly burn as the thoughts of me and Natsu doing such an activity filled my mind. The ding of the bell brought me back from that fantasy land and I quickly ran out of our dorm building and went across the street to the male dorms. First floor, right side, room number 16, I chanted in my head as I followed my exact words. I knocked on the door that had a sign saying "Natsu and Gray!" With ice and fire everywhere. I heard a faint 'come in' so I opened the door. I gasped at the extremely clean dorm; I don't think I had seen this floor in two years. There were even some candles burning in the tiny little kitchen area where I spotted five pizza boxes. Music was quietly playing on the stereo to my left, Billy Joel. Natsu had always loved him for some reason we all never understood.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted walking from the bathroom. I felt my heart stop at the sight of this beautiful man in front of me. He had on a simple black t-shirt that clung to his every muscle, with his usual white scaled scarf snug around his neck (it was a gift from his dad, and none of knew what he looked like without it because he wore it every day) and then had some black jeans on. Damn he was hot. His hair was spikey as usual, but something was off. What-

"What are you staring at you weirdo?" He questioned looking down at his clothes. "Why does your hair look different?" I questioned. He looked up at his bangs.

"Ah I knew I was forgetting something!" He said running back into the bathroom, once he came back out; a few strands of his bangs were now sticking up just like the rest of his hair.

"That's better." I said placing my things down. Yeah right, he was way sexier with it down, who am I trying to kid?

"So do you wanna eat first? Study first? Or study and eat?" He questioned turning down the stereo a bit, even though the volume it was at before was comforting.

"I'm starving!" I said running to get a box of pizza. I heard him chuckle. "Eating it is then." He pulled down some plates from the two cabinets they had in the tiny little kitchen **(So yeah this is a bigger dorm and yes there are nice dorms out there, this is what my dorm is going to look like pretty much except bigger lol.) **and handed one to me. I eagerly took and slapped two cheese slices onto my plate. Natsu took four pepperoni's and went to go sit at the little coffee table. I joined him and started to nibble on my pizza.

"So is math the only thing you need help with?" I questioned. He nodded. "I just can't get these stupid formulas set up correctly for some reason." He said already finishing up his second slice while I was only half way through my first.

"Well after tonight you will know everything my friend!" I said happily, the little voice then reminded me about my confession also.

"Hey do you have any soda?" I questioned. He glanced up. "You know if you keep eating like this Luce you're so going to get fat." He snickered. I glared at him.

"Excuse me!" I yelled and gestured to my flat stomach. "Does this look fat to you?! I work out every night! So where is the damn soda?" I questioned. He was still for a moment, his eyes glued to my waist that I was still gesturing at.

"Natsu?" I questioned. He looked up at me. "Uh wha? Oh sorry, yeah in the mini fridge." He said. Were my eyes playing tricks on me or were his cheeks pink. I shrugged it off and walked to the fridge. Hmmm, what if I just teased him a little. I bent over and opened the door of the fridge and then looked over my shoulder to see Natsu's eyes glued to me.

"Coke or Pepsi?" I questioned, lowering my eyes. I could see him gulp. "Uh, Coke is fine with me." He said hoarsely. I picked up the two cans and started to mentally do a victory dance. Maybe tonight will go better than I thought? I handed him the cold can of Coke and sat back down. We ate in silence, well except for Billy Joel singing 'Piano Man' in the background quietly.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" I said swaying with the beat. Natsu looked up at me in surprise. "You like Billy Joel?" He question, a small spark of excitement in his eyes. I nodded.

"Of course! You listen to him constantly and I came to love him." I said. He smiled and started to hum the piano part.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man! Sing us song tonight!" I sang loudly. He laughed and joined me.

"Well we're all in the mood for a melody! And you've got us feeling alright!" He sang along just as loudly. I jumped up and held out my hands. He tilted his head but grasped my hands in his anyways. I started to guide us around the tiny dorm. We twirled and moved swiftly, barely missing the corners of tables and bookcases.

"Now Paul is a real estate novelist who never had time for a wife and he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy, and probably will be for life." Natsu sang gently into my ear as he gently twirled me. I came back into his arms and sang the next verse.

"And the waitress is practicing politics as the businessmen slowly get stoned, yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone!" I said laughing at the lyrics. We swayed side to side laughing and singing the piano solo. And then we took a deep breath and sang together.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright." As the beat slowed down Natsu brought me closer to his body and placed his hands on my waist.

"It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, and the manager gives me a smile, 'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see, to forget about life for a while." He sang to me softly. I blushed and sang after him.

"And the piano sounds like a carnival and the microphone smells like a beer and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say "Man what are you doing here?" I said then we both stared at each other intently as we sang the last verse.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright." We started to slow down with the song and he slowly tilted me back in his arms. I blushed at how close his face was. A new song started to play and I pulled out of Natsu's embrace.

"That was fun." I said, trying to cover up my embarrassment. He gave me a bright smile and nodded. I sat back down at the table and pulled out my math notes.

"Ok let's get started!" I said taking a bite of pizza. He sighed and sat down. "I suppose we should get this over with." He grumbled gulping down some of his soda. I started to show him examples of the formulas and how to use them. Once I was done working out a problem, I looked up at him to see if he had gotten it. I stared at the grown man in front of me carelessly balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Natsu you know we are supposed to be studying!" I yelled at him. The pencil dropped to the ground and he stared at me intently. "But I can't study when you distract me." He said bluntly. I felt my eyes widened at his words.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. He sat up and grasped my chin pulling my face so close to his that his nose was brushing mine.

"I'm saying that you are purposely teasing me with that tight little skirt of yours." He growled deeply. I felt goose bumps pop up all over my skin. Damn he was really sexy.

"Natsu-" I started to say quietly. We stared into each other's eyes, waiting for someone to crack. He finally reached forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes instantly and returned the kiss. Before it got any further, my phone went off at full volume causing us both to jump apart from each other. I silenced the noise and placed my hand over my heart gently. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my things from the floor.

"I should probably get going Natsu, sorry." I said quickly, desperately wanting to escape the awkward situation. He also stood up. "Wait Luce!" He yelled grasping my wrist tightly in his hand. I froze, not daring to look back at him.

"Why are you running away from me?" He questioned, hurt was evident in his voice. I sighed and turned slowly to face him.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm just confused." I said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. "What is there to be confused about? I like you! What's to question?" He asked a little frustrated.

"Because Natsu! I've been in love with you for so many years now, and all of this time you haven't shown an inkling of interest in me, yet here you are kissing me like there is nothing wrong with it." I yelled back. He looked surprised, but then anger flashed in his eyes.

"Are you seriously saying that I haven't shown you that I actually love you?! Are you fucking kidding me Lucy?!" He yelled. I flinched away from him. Natsu has never really been mad at me before, just a tad frustrated. I've only ever seen this side of him when someone hurts his friends. Let me tell you, it is not fun to have that look directed to you. I shivered as his fingers tightened over my wrist.

"Damn it Lucy, why do you think I know everything about you?! Because I fucking pay attention. Why do you think I have never dated anyone?! Because I love you! Why do you think I'm always by your side no matter where you are? Why do you think I sneak into your dorm and sleep on your bed?!" He yelled. I felt my heart pick up at his words. He's right, how stupid could I be?

"You-" He said pointing a finger at me. "Are the one who never gave me a clue. I was hopeless about your feelings. I thought that at some points, yeah maybe I have a chance with her, but then you'd go off and get a boyfriend like you felt nothing for me." He said accusingly. I felt my anger surge.

"I did that because I thought you didn't like me! I was heartbroken because I fully believe that you only thought of me as a sister. So I went out to get a boyfriend because I just wanted to feel loved and forget about my feelings for you. I know it sounds stupid, but when you feel that way, you do stupid things Natsu. I'm sorry I never noticed your act of feelings towards me; I just thought you were being a friend. But that doesn't mean you have the right to yell at me." I said sternly yanking my wrist from his grasp. Before I could open the door though, I was turned around quickly and pushed roughly against the door. Natsu slammed both of his hands on either side of my body.

"Damn it Luce, you can't run out now." He growled. I just gave him my best glare, not daring to say anything, afraid that my voice would crack. We just stared at each other intently, both panting heavily from our rather loud and angry discussion.

"You can't tell me what to do Natsu." I whispered harshly. His eyelids lowered dangerously. "Oh really?" He questioned, a deep growl building up in his throat. "Fuck you." I growled back. He suddenly slammed his lips onto mine, his tongue roughly entering my mouth and claiming its territory. I threw my hands up into his hair and pulled him closer to me. He grasped my thighs and lifted me up, using the support of the door. His tongue was exploring my mouth happily, until I cautiously brought mine out and brushed it against his rather sharp teeth. There was a rumble in his chest as he pulled away from my now swollen lips and continued his adventure down my neck, licking away all the sweat that had built up from our heated exchange. I slammed my head against the door and groaned as his teeth gently grasped my skin and suckled. He pulled away with a pop and mumbled, "mine." He continued his journey down, just casually slipping the tank top straps down my arms.

"Natsu, bedroom." I managed to gasp out as one of his hands found its way up my shirt and grasping my covered breast. He just lifted me up a bit and started to swiftly make his way to his bed. He tossed me onto the mattress and climbed on top of me. I grasped his neck and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. He pulled away and looked at me through love, and lust-filled eyes.

"I love you Luce." He mumbled running his fingers over my exposed stomach. I felt the tears fall down the sides of my face. "I love you too Natsu, so much." I whispered. He leaned down and gave me another gentle kiss, while his fingers played with the bottom of my shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned, grasping my hand in his. I sat up and pulled off my shirt. "Give me your best Mr. Dragneel." I said playfully. He growled and tackled me to the mattress.

* * *

I woke up with the feeling of lips being pressed to my stomach. I sighed and opened my eyes and looked down at the man lying on my body and giving me gentle kisses.

"Morning love." He said quietly. I smiled and gestured for him to come up to me. He crawled up my body, placing a kiss on my exposed skin every once in a while and then finally his face was only centimeters away from me.

"Good morning Natsu." I said giving him a long kiss. He groaned and gave it back with much excitement. I pulled away with a laugh and started to play with his spikey hair. He sighed and laid his head on my naked chest. I blushed but continued to pet his hair. I took a look around the room. Our clothes were thrown about everywhere, there were five foil packets torn to pieces on the table next to the bed. I blushed at that little reminder. He sure was energetic, not that I wasn't happy to oblige, but it seemed like it would never end. I chuckled lightly at that thought causing Natsu to raise his head to look up at me.

"What's so funny?" He questioned. I shook my head and glanced at the clock. Did that seriously say noon?!

"Natsu! Its noon! I missed three classes! Damn it!" I was about to jump up but he held me down tightly in his grasp.

"Calm down Luce, it's Saturday, remember? You don't have any classes." He said. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"Thank god, but it's so late, why hasn't Gray come home?" I questioned. Natsu chuckled. "Are you kidding me? Him and Juvia are probably still having sex right now." He said bluntly. I sighed, not really needing that image in my mind.

"Are you sore at all babe?" He suddenly questioned. Wow, it felt really weird to hear that name come from Natsu's lips, but it gave me a chill.

"Not too terribly." I said. He pouted. I laughed and gave his head a kiss. "Don't worry, you still wore me out." I said with a wink. I knew when it came to sex, it was definitely very prideful to men, whether they shared it with their friends or not.

"Natsu, was that your first time?" I questioned. I knew that he knew that it wasn't mine. I was actually really stupid my senior year of high school, and I regretted every minute of it, but Natsu was there for me, comforting me through it. I however didn't know if he was a virgin or not. He blushed and shook his head.

"I uh wanted to tell this to you earlier, but I was afraid of what you would have thought. It was before Lisanna left for France, I was lonely and heartbroken because it was when you had gotten another boyfriend. Lisanna happened to find me at a bar, and one thing led to another. I swear it meant nothing, I was being stupid and-" I silenced him with my finger.

"Calm down Natsu, I don't mind. It's not like we were a couple at that time." I said. He gave me a shy smile. I kissed him. "I love you, my crazy pyro." I whispered. He gave me a gentle smile and pecked my nose.

"And I love you, my weirdo."

**I love this couple so much you have no idea….. anyways, here's my little one shot I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll be able to bring another one out in a few months. **


End file.
